The present invention is directed to a method for securing components such as optical and electro-optical components together.
Up to the present, the fastening of components such as optical or electro-optical components together occurred by means of utilizing either mechanical clamps or by bonding. Due to the use of a manipulator which holds the parts in the desired position, these methods generally impose stresses on the components. Furthermore, when utilizing glue connections, care must be taken so that gases are not emitted which may injuriously effect the electro-optical components.